The Isabelle Factor
by Lauralaulau
Summary: "What you need brother is a date" Sherlock snarled over the police tape "I'll do it" Lestrade muttered looking down at his shoes "Of course, your ex wife took full custody of your child" Sherlock muttered "Jesus Sherlock you need to be sensitive about stuff like that" John snapped Mycroft/Lestrade slash


John Watson sighed as he watched Sherlock and his brother argue at the side of the crime scene again.

Mycroft had appeared at it since Sherlock had not been returning his phone calls and he stood watching like a hawk from over the police tap Sherlock had muttered under his breath darkly before whipping around quickly to glare at him.

John gave DI Lestrade an apologetic look as Sherlock walked slowly over to his older sibling.

"Mycroft" he sneered

"Brother" the British government answered in his standard cold and emotionless tone.

"Doctor Watson, Detective Inspector Lestrade" He continued

"I'm not interested in whatever important government secret you are trying to fix Brother" Sherlock spat before tilting his head to the side assessing his brother in seconds

"Ah" Sherlock's baritone voice sighed amused

"I am not here to discuss myself Sherlock so keep your mouth shut, Mother has been determined to get you to the manor for Christmas this year"

"Yes, yes Mummy usually gets her way" Sherlock muttered distractedly

"But Mycroft dear Brother I see your diet was going well but you haven't been a good boy for several days"

"Sherlock" Mycroft warned as his voice got if possible colder

"Pressure at work? It must be some one good to ruffle your feathers"

"Stop brother" he pushed the threat hanging off the two words even though Mycroft did not raise his voice

"Ah" Sherlock smirked widened

"It's an interpersonal issue, social situation you can not refuse"

"Brother, I insist you stop this" Mycroft snapped

"Your lies have come back to you I see, finally" Sherlock chuckled

"You have been wearing that wedding band for the last year as a cover and now you have been demanded to produce this fictious husband" He continued with gleeful bitter laughter

"ENOUGH" Mycroft roared reaching over the tape to grab Sherlock by his ever-present blue scarf.

Mycroft saw soft brown eyes looking up at him as a firm hand separated him from his frustrating brother.

"Easy" Lestrade soothed as he pulled Mycrofts hand off his brother's neck, he ducked under the police tape and placing a warm hand on the elder Holmes back guided him a few steps back. Mycroft felt an odd sensation as shivers ran up and down his spine from the Inspectors firm touch, John had placed a hand on Sherlocks shoulder looking at him silently asking if he was injured.

Sherlock gracefully eased under the police tape and stared at his brother defiantly, Mycroft looked at him with a minor flicker of remorse before his mask of indifference returned. Mycroft breathed in deeply noticing the smell of generic washing powder, cigarettes, a cheap cologne and he was surprised salt as Lestrade stepped between the brothers and placing a hand on each brothers chest holding them firmly apart.

"That's enough, I have a crime scene to protect and I don't have time for this"

Mycrofts eyes flickered down to the shorter graying mans hand briefly in wonder before he looked back up to see Sherlocks amused steel coloured eyes shining at him happily.

"What you need brother is a date" Sherlock stated, the word 'date' being forced out his mouth like a foul word.

"Sherlock, leave it the bloody hell alone" Lestrade ordered firmly

"Wait a second" John interrupted

"All this is because you need a date for some work thing" he asked

"See brother, even John and Lestrade realise"

"Yes, thank you Doctor Watson" Mycroft sighed

"Christ, you both are making a joke of my fucking crime scene because of that?" Lestrade sighs

"Okay" he turns around and glared at the two brother

"Stop acting like drama queen teenage girls, ask a friend, cash in a favour like a grown man" He muttered "It's not like anyone with or without a brain would say no to you anyway" he mused quickly

"Ask a friend as a favour?" Mycroft repeated finding the words confusing

"Yeah a friend or a colleague or someone like an acquaintance, offer them something they really want in return"

"Blackmail?" Sherlock snorted

"No, as a thank you. I mean who would want to spend an evening surrounded by all those government and international dignitaries?"

"Fix their speeding fines or something" John added as Lestrade nodded jerkily agreeing

"You would have to provide suitable attire for your date since I am sure whoever he is, he will not have a suit" Sherlock smirked

"And who do you suggest I ask brother dear" Mycroft snapped

"I don't care, bribe someone, find someone who needs help"

"I'll do it" Lestrade's voice softly answered looking down at his shoes briefly before looking up and glaring at Sherlock

"Of course, your wife has applied for full custody of your child" Sherlock nodded

"Jesus Sherlock, you need to be sensitive with things like that" John snapped

"Well he is right, she took basically every dollar I have and she will get almost all the money I will earn but I want to be in my kids life so" He turned at Mycroft who found himself staring into brown eyes flashing with sadness and desperation

"I'll do it if you can get me joint custody of my kid, Carolyn loves her sure but doesn't understand or tries to understand her ya know. I want shared custody can you do that?"

"Of course he can" Sherlock answered as he started to walk off

"You will need to get Lestrade something decent to wear, I think navy deep blues with a hair cut and the Inspector will look like an appropriate date what was that term John? Oh yes a real silver fox and brief him on this little lie you have told, your relationship and history" he smirked

"Oi" Lestrade yelled "What about this then"

"Oh it was the sister-in-law, she thought her husband was having an affair with his brother's wife" he disappeared around the corner in a whirl wind of his trademark coat.

Lestrade rubbed a tired hand over his face and tugged gently at his greying hair before chuckling darkly and looking up at Mycroft with hesitation

"Right, well a deal is a deal. I will wear, look and spout any story you want" he joked looking at Mycroft with what Mycroft believed should be illegal warm soft brown eyes

"Anthea will be in contact with everything you will need"

"Guess it's a date then" the DI smiled turning and walking back into his crime scene. He squatted down and rubbed another hand over his face

'The things you do for your children' he mused as he returned to the crime before him

BREAK

Two days later after the case finally closed and Greg finally stumbled into his small apartment to catch up on the sleep he had not gotten as the case closed and the endless paperwork filed.

He kicked off his boots and pulled the jacket off throwing it onto the nearby armchair, he pulled open his shirt and exposed an old black band t-shirt as he turned to enter the kitchen. He froze blaming his sleep deprived state as the reason that he hadn't felt the presence of another person in the apartment earlier.

"Detective Inspector" Mycroft greeted

"If I am meant to be your date tomorrow evening then you might want to get use to calling each other by our first names" he muttered as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer which he opened and he threw himself into the other kitchen dining table chair heavily with exhaustion.

"You are correct, here is the file I had made up with all the details of the back story for the evening Gregory" The name coming off the lips as sounding oddly foreign

"That wasn't so hard was it Mycroft" Greg chuckled opening the file and having a quick glance, he pulled out a small zip lock bag that held an identical platinum wedding band to the one Mycroft wore and opened it allowing it to tumble on his palm. He turned it over a few times and finally slipped onto his wedding finger not at all surprised it was the correct size.

"Anthea collected the proper attire for you, it is in your room. Could you please try it on so we can see if it will be suitable" Mycroft asked watching the attractive and clearly exhausted DI swig out of the beer bottle

"Yeah okay" he muttered as he stumbled out of his chair and after bumping his shoulder on the door threshold continued into the bedroom.

Mycroft checked his phone and after sending Anthea a quick text, glancing up as Greg returned. Greg was dressed in a fitting designer deep navy blue that brought out the silver through his hair making him look dashing and sophisticated. The dress shirt was the same shade of blue, the clothing the DI was sure was worth more than his yearly salary, he had pulled on the black dress shoes and diamond cufflinks. The black tie was open around his neck as he came in pulled at it roughly

"Okay, will this do?" He asked tiredly

"Yes, sadly Sherlock was correct blues does bring out the silver in your hair and the warm colour of your eyes very handsomely" Mycroft answered

"Right" Greg muttered slightly shy suddenly "Your PA has organised a haircut for me tomorrow" he added rubbing a hand through his hair

"Wonderful, I will let you sleep" he stood and after picking up his umbrella and walking towards the door

"I will see you tomorrow at seven with the car, sleep well Gregory" he left and Greg ignored the shivers that ran down his spine for the second time that Mycroft said his name.

Mycroft sat in the large black car thinking about Greg's apartment, he had not been surprised when he had entered and found the lounge room in a state of disarray. Take away containers, used plates and cups, newspapers and empty beer bottles littered the coffee table in front of the worn lounge and basic tv. He had notice the dirty dishes in the sink and a fridge with only beer and a few frozen dinners in the freezer. Chipped miss matched plates, bowls and mugs but plenty of tea bags and sugar.

He had noticed the spare room that clearly been set up for his child with a bed, desk and bookshelf, his own room was equally sparsely furnished but with a small desk with a computer on it, a pile of washing in a basket and a unmade bed with more beer bottled on the night stand. He walked back down the hall and past the bathroom, he opened the French doors to the back of the unit. He had not expected to see wall to ceiling shelving full of books, mostly collections of sheet music and classic literature. The large room had two guitars on a stand and a petite grand piano on the other side. Mycroft felt himself return to the present location of the car as it continued through London but he still wonder about the musical instruments.

BREAK

The Inspector slept late, stumbled out of bed only when he had to make his hair appointment. He returned with a very nice but he was sure insanely expensive hair cut that was modern but also age appropriate, he sighed as he noticed that they made it shorter that he had worn it lately, the shortness bring out the fact his hair was now more grey and silver than any other colour.

He sighed and after a phone call with his daughter he finally ate something (toast and coffee counted as a meal) and went to get ready for his evening.

He showered and he smiled thinking his ex-wife would be very angry that Greg had a fake date with a man since it was one of the problems with his marriage. She had slept with the PE teacher and several other affairs saying that she was forced into the arms of another man since her husband did not desire her. She had known he was bisexual when she had dated him and it wasn't that he had not desired her in all those year of marriage but with long hours and gruesome crimes he often came home and all he wanted was to curl up with someone to hold him and not ask questions.

Greg stood at the mirror dressed in his new suit playing with the tie he had been given for the evening. He had the notes from Mycroft's file spread out over the bed, he had been reading it while getting dressed

It spelled out that they had met, though Sherlock truthfully enough over five years ago. It was a year later before Greg apparently asked Mycroft to coffee, one year of friendship before they had starting dating shortly after Greg's marriage had started to fail and after that first year of dating they moved in together (this aligned when Mycroft did move and purchased a new residence), it was a one years later that Mycroft proposed stating that it was Greg who started the relationship but Mycroft wanted to make it official. A two-year engagement before they had a very small and private wedding, after all both were very busy men with busy careers as well. They had been married one year. It mentioned Greg's previous marriage and used it as the reason that the marriage was not public knowledge and gave a pretty good excuse why Greg hadn't appeared at other work functions. It did mentioned his job role, mentioned his child and minor things like that they honeymooned for a week (aligned when Mycroft last took leave) in Venice and took small weekend trips away when they both could spare an evening or two. Greg drank beer, Mycroft preferred wine, Greg like football and Mycroft liked the opera. Mycroft liked to cook while Greg was useless at it. It really spelt out a quiet comfortable life that Greg couldn't really imagine properly. The door bell chimed and Greg hastily did the ties and pulled his jacket on as he approached the door.

He had expected to see Anthea at the door but instead he found Mycroft whose tall frame filled the door, he had a neutral expression on his face but gratitude and embarrassment in his eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a black vest, shirt and tie which highlighted his ginger blonde hair that unlike Greg's was not greying at all.

Greg felt slightly shy before reminding himself why he was doing this, Greg flashed a large smile which Mycroft noticed gave the Inspector a boyish charm and stripped years off of his face. He followed Mycroft and climbs into the blackened windowed black car.

"I am grateful for your assistance and time this evening"

"Right so I've briefed myself on the file you provided but I wanted to confirm a few more details before we get there"

"I would expect nothing less than such professionalism from you"

"Hmm, thanks. Right so pet names?"

"Pet names?"

"Yeah" he muttered "Terms of affections, endearment or nicknames. Carolyn called me Eg for the longest time since her niece couldn't say my name when I first met her when we were dating. I mean you can't do much with Greg it's already shortened but names like babe, love, dear what do you like to use?"

"Use?"

"Yeah pick one for me"

"I prefer Gregory" he answered honestly

"Havent been called that since my great-aunt died when I was five" he answered

"Well you can turn that into a pet name since no one else uses it and I don't like it much generally. I don't mind love or dear but the rest make my skin crawl" he answered watching the slow path through the city

"I understand that pet names are usually acceptable for those in a relationship though I do not understand their purpose. Out of those you names I would agree grudgingly that love and dear are the least offensive"

"Agreed not so hard hey My" he answered

"My?"

"Yeah I liked the sounds of it instead of Mycroft"

"You don't like my name?"

"No, no, not that just you knowing shorter and kind of more intimate"

"Well"

"If you don't like it, its okay"

"No ones ever shortened my name before, I don't mind it I guess"

"Okay, PDA's?"

"Pardon?"

"Public displays of affection"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Okay, what are you comfortable with and what is appropriate for the place. I'm not a fan of PDA's but none wouldn't be very convincing, I assumed minimal would be appropriate so I can deal with a hand on my waist when introducing me to someone, don't walk with your hand on my back I've always hated that, a peek on the cheek when you hand me a drink and no one is really looking would seem loving to onlookers and if we have to dance then you better lead I'm horrible at it. Alright?"

"I accept your conditions"

"Okay, just warn me if you are going to do something else yeah?"

"It's okay Gregory I will not kiss you or make you uncomfortable I understand that you are putting yourself into an awkward position assisting me especially when you are not homosexual"

"I aint uncomfortable, I'm Bi but it's not well-known only my ex and my family know"

"I will not betray your confidence"

"Thanks Mycroft"

"We are here" the driver voice broke the

"Right, out you go love" Greg smiled

Greg followed Mycroft out of the car and into the large building, it was filled with men in expensive suits, women dripping in jewelry and glamous gowns. The room was all fine clothed tables, soft lighting and a chandeiller that sparkled brightly, waiters circled with trays full of champagne, and wine glasses.

Greg took a deep breath, ignored Mycrofts glance and took another step inside repeating to himself 'For Izzy'.

Mycroft fought the emotions that swelled in his heart as he watched Greg admire the room with bright but apprehensive eyes. Mycroft walked in the far corner of the room and selected two glasses of wine from a nearby waiter, he held them both out to Greg and since they had not been approached yet he asked in a very quiet voice

"Wine Gregory"

"Thank you, I don't usually drink wine"

"The red is very good, I hope you enjoy it" he handed him the glass and held his up glass to toast with. The glasses clinked softly and Greg took a sip enjoying the rich drink. Greg noticed a man and a woman wrapped around him approached with a smile, Mycroft stepped towards them and greeted them

"Mycroft" the woman smiled and kissed his cheeked him fondly

"Annabella" he answered stepping closer to Greg so they were touching from shoulder to waist

"And who is your dashing date?"

"Christopher, Annabella this is my husband Gregory" he introduced placing a firm hand at Greg's waist as the new comer shook hands with Christopher and kissed Annabella's cheek

"It's lovely to meet you, please call me Greg, My is the only one who likes to call me anything else and gets away with it" he smiled kindly

He saw Annabella wanted to 'aw' at him before Christopher spoke again

"Ah, Mycroft finally brought you along, I was starting to think that he had made you up" he chuckled

"You really can't blame Mycroft" he answered looking at him with a small smile

"I work probably just as much as Mycroft, we're two workaholics so its rare that we are both free"

"What do you do Greg"

"Gregory is a Dectective Inspector at New Scotland Yard"

"What area?" Christopher asked clearly unimpressed with Greg's career and the fact that Annabella was interested

"Homicide" Greg answered with his most senior and professional stare

"You must see some horrid things, that must be so hard on you personally and emotionally" Annabella gushed sadly

"It can be difficult, it was rough to begin with and to be honest I don't know what I would do if I didn't have My with me" Greg smiled softly at Annabella, he was use to having this type of reaction from people when they learnt of his occupation, usually men found it interesting or hated him for it as they felt that he upstaged them in front of the women, the women wanted to take him home and wrap him in blankets and sing lullabies or they found it attractive. Either way most of his previous relationships had respected his career at the beginning and resented him later for it as the long hours, injuries, the horrible things he saw, late night phone calls and missed birthdays, parties and anniversaries.

"I can tell Mycroft is so proud of you" Annabella smiled widely "And you two are so sweet together, a very handsome couple"

"Okay Annabella, take it easy" Christopher smiled

"Well I guess I will have to accept that I have lost my dance partner for the evening" she sighed looking at Mycroft before smirking at Greg

"Your husband is such a wonderful dancer and since Christopher refuses Mycroft humours me with a few dances"

"You will not lose your dance partner" Greg answered taking another sip of his drink

"I would have to agree with Christopher, I am not a dancer and even after all these years Mycroft hasn't been able to teach me much. I would enjoy seeing My dance with someone who is clearly at his skill level" He soothed kindly

"You promised me one dance love" Mycroft stated him locking eyes with him sternly

"If I have too" he answered smirking "But the first dance I think belongs to Annabella so off you too go" he stated pushing Mycroft away slowly, he took the empty wine glass from Mycroft, placed it on the table and made a shoo gesture with his hands

"I am going to get another drink, would you join me Christopher, us non dancers need to stick together"

Greg had to admit, Mycroft and Annabella were both very talented dancers and admired how easily Mycroft twirled them around the floor. He looked at Christopher and took another sip of his wine

"It's nice to see Mycroft dancing, I know he enjoys it"

"If she must dance with someone then at least she picked a gay"

"Yes at least he wont steal her away" Greg trying to stay polite

"I really didn't think Mycroft was going to bring you along, lost a lot of money on it actually"

"What a shame a nice murder hadn't come up then I would have had to work"

"Quite"

"It's not that I didn't believe Mycroft is gay, I mean look at him but I thought maybe the husband was just a cover story. I was sure he was going to bring a mate pull in a favour and you don't seem gay at all"

"It was lovely to meet you Christopher"

"Have I upset you?"

"No just disappointed me, I was under the impression you and my husband were work colleges who respected each other. But no one who knows my husband well would call him in your face with his sexuality and I do not see how I dress makes or does not make me gay. It is offensive that you doubted him, he has never spoken badly of you and treats Annabella well regardless of the fact she is not your wife but your mistress. Good night Christopher"

He walked into the bathroom silently ranting in his head, he washed his hands and walked back out to see a smirking Mycroft looking at him

"Gregory" he smiled

"Mycroft?" he asked

"That was a lovely speech you gave Christopher" he smirked handing another glass of wine to him

"You heard that"

"Yes"

"God I'm sorry, I know you work with him but he is such a.."

"Homophobic arrogant overly confident hypocrite"

"I thought you liked him"

"Not at all but I find Annabella's company enjoyable at these events she is kind and can hold an intelligent conversation when she is not with Christopher. I am impressed you could tell she was the mistress and not the wife"

"The ring is fake, she made straight for you and several people she greeted ignored her as well as the fact that she was hanging off Christopher who's wedding band is dirty and tarnished"

"Well done Gregory"

"Yeah well occasionally I remember some of the stuff Sherlock rattles off, don't tell him that alright"

"Of course not, there would be no living with him otherwise"

"Not at all, he calls me idiotic and stupid every chance he gets at the crime scenes I am sure he would tell me I was doing a horrible job of it"

"You are not an idiot or stupid Gregory, I am sorry that Sherlock feels the need to show off and throw his intelligence in everyone's face. You are a very intelligent and great inspector, while Sherlock says those things he has always refused to work with anyone else because he does respect you. Sherlock respects very few people and you are possibly higher on the list than myself, you got him clean, you gave him a career and provide regular mental simulation. Sherlock is lucky to have you supporting him and I am eternally gratefully to you for it, if he didn't have that I don't know what I would be able to do with him"

They both chuckled happily for a moment

"Well hmm thank you I guess, okay who else do I need to charm and dazzle this evening?"

"Well since you do it so well dear, just a few more and we can get out of here"

"Great, lead on"

"I was seriously Gregory if it would not make you uncomfortable I would like one dance, as you can see we are not the only same-sex couple"

"I really aren't much of a dancer, barely staggered though my wedding waltz"

"Yes but you had not been dancing with someone who knows how"

"So you could lead me in a decent waltz?"

"If you trust me, yes"

"Alright, just before we leave at least then I don't have to see everyone laughing at me"

Greg and Mycroft circled the room talking with several men Mycroft worked with in some capacity. Greg would smile and be polite, chatting and occasionally mentioning the odd hint at his and Mycroft's life together.

"I worry about him, I know his doesn't eat or sleep properly when I not there" Greg sighed

"Yes and when you are working three days straight on a case you don't sleep, smoke packs a day of cigarettes and drink nothing but coffee generally no food or greasy takeaway" Mycroft answered smiling

"Okay truce" Greg laughed "we are both useless"

"Yes married one year" he smiled "it was a very small ceremony"

"He spoiled me so, My leaves before I do usually so I wake up to find coffee and breakfast done for me. The fridge filled with beer after a bad case, I know he hates the stuff and he spends far too much money on me"

"I spoil you only as much as you deserve" Mycroft answered clearly embarrassed

"We have spoken with everyone that is required, we can leave now"

"Thank you Mycroft" Greg smiled softly "But I did promise you a dance and I do keep my word"

"I would like that" Mycroft blushed slightly as Greg slipped his arm though Mycroft's looking at him kindly. Mycroft shook his head silently and walked them onto the dance floor. Mycroft looked down at the slightly shorter man before slowly wrapping his arms around him and tightening his hold pulling Greg close. Greg looked up at Mycroft with a shy smile, Mycroft smiled back as he started to easily lead Greg in a slow simple dance around the floor.

Greg had to admit it was easy to allow Mycroft to lead him around the dance floor and enjoy the feeling of Mycrofts strong hold against him. The dance ended far too soon for Greg and Mycroft smiled at him before starting to move away, Greg had noticed the eyes of Annabella, Christopher and the other guests they had spoken with watching them so Greg reached up, placed his hand at the base of Mycrofts neck and pulled the taller man down to his height.

He reached up slightly and smiling kindly at Mycroft's wide eyes of surprise and another emotion he couldn't read on the Holmes' face he placed his lips gently on Mycrofts. He tried to ignore the spark of feelings he felt as he slowly applied more pressure, moving his lips slowly. He felt Mycroft's chest rumble as a slow moan escaped his lips as he moved his lips against Greg's tentatively. Greg pulled away knowing it was best to keep things light in front of Mycroft's peers, he decided to ignore the feeling that he wanted to repeat kissing him again.

Mycroft blushed looking at Greg with bright blue, Greg stepped back and wrapped his arm through Mycrofts

"Lets go home My" he muttered

BREAK

Mycroft and Greg said their goodbyes and soon Greg was cruising away from the event in the back of another large black car. Greg glanced at Mycroft who was avoiding his eyes by staring out the window as London sped past.  
"My?"

"Sorry Gregory, I believe I lost my thoughts for a moment there. Thank you for coming and assisting me this evening I owe you considerably and I know I owe you more than this but here" Mycroft pulled a manilla folder out from under the car seat and handed it to Greg who opened it and almost dropped it in surprise.

It held all the legal paperwork restoring Greg with joint custody of his daughter, a signed custody agreement that worked around the fact that Greg did not have regular hours but he was given weekends when he could get them off. It also had finalised document reducing the amount of money he was paying and including photos that show Carolyn with the PE teacher over months and months of both Greg's marriage and during the divorce proceedings.

Greg glanced over everything again fighting back the tears that burned in his eyes, his throat felt dry and he looked up noticing Mycrofts intense blue eyes watching him apprehensively.  
"This is…., I, fuck, this is so much more than just joint custody"

"I had a look over the divorce agreement and I felt you were taken advantage of so I had it remedied"

"Thank you, my God thank you, you got my Izzy back" Greg stuttered out as tears slide from his eyes

"Thank you, thank you" he repeated sliding himself across the car seat and pulling Mycroft into a strong embrace. His tears poured openly, sobs silently shook his body as he continued to mumble words that Mycroft heard but did not quite understand. Mycroft felt his chest ache at Gregory's pain, he wrapped his arms around Greg and settled him securely against his shoulder and neck.

Mycroft held Greg until the car came to a stop out the front of Greg's rundown apartment.

"Gregory?" He asked softly, silently cursing to himself when his voice came out broken and husky

Greg's head snapped up and Mycroft saw large warm brown eyes staring at him. He saw tear tracts down Greg's cheek but a happy smile pull at his lips, he saw the eyes shift, happy tears morphed into admiration and slowly Greg's eyes pupils blew as he leant forward slowly with lust in his eyes.

Greg brushed his lips against the soft lips of Mycroft's, he leant forward with more force running his tongue along Mycroft's lower lip. He felt another slow rumble build in Mycroft's chest as he parted his mouth, Greg slipped his tongue inside seeking contact with Mycrofts own before the moan that Mycroft had been fighting burst from his lips. Mycroft pressed forward his own soft lips moulding against Greg's in a strong passionate kiss, he pulled at Greg, slowly when they both had to break for air Greg had settled himself over Mycroft's lap.

"Jesus Christ My" Greg swore flashing a happy smile at Mycroft

"I, hmm, I apologise I should not of taken advantage of you"

"I think you should come upstairs with me"

"I, hmm I"

He kissed along Mycroft's jaw a few times and moved back to look into the conflicted blue eyes

"Come upstairs My, I mean if you want to" he repeated as he climbed out of the car  
"Huh? Sorry?" Greg asked turning around to face Mycroft who had moved to the edge of the seat near the open door. Greg had not heard the words Mycroft had said but was surprised into asking due to the shy nervous stutter he gave as a reply.

"I would like too come upstairs" He answered awkwardly looking down at his shoes, Greg smiled and leant down and placed a sweet soft kiss onto the blushing face and lips of Mycroft.

"Come on" he smiled walking towards the apartment building

He had entered the builds main doors and held it open as Mycroft slowly walked in behind him. Greg reached out and ran his hand through Mycrofts ginger blonde hair and he smiled softly before turning and walking up the stairs to the first floor. He heard Mycroft's soft foot falls on the stairs behind him and he opened the door to his small apartment.

He wished he had cleaned up a little before turning around then he heard Mycroft pull the door shut. He chuckled deep in his chest as he had barely turned around before Mycroft had placed a hand at his waist pulling him flush against himself and attacked his lips with the same passion and skill from earlier. They stumbled onto the lounge before Greg was once again pulled so he was straddling Mycrofts slim waist.

"Bloody hell My" he moaned slowly moving back to take a shaky deep breath

"Profanity Gregory" he smirked which turned into a happy wide grin as Greg threw his head back and a loud barking laugh in answer. Greg climbed carefully off Mycroft's lap and smiled back at his partners face as confusion

"Come on" he smirked once again picking up Mycroft's hand and leading him into his small bedroom

"I… hmm" Mycroft stuttered again

Greg placed a small kiss on the taller man's lips briefly

"You don't need to be shy with me Mycroft, after all we have been married for over a year" he chuckled undoing the buttons of Mycrofts vest slowly

"Gregory" Mycroft sighed

"Hmm?"He asked kind eyes looking at into icy blue ones

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want too and have wanted too for some time"

"Some time?"

"Ahuh" He smiled as he placed his hands under Mycrofts shirt looking at his curiously when Mycroft stopped his exploring hands with his own

"Not all of us age as well as you Gregory"

"Aged well?" He chuckled as he continued to undress Mycroft

"You seem to get continued getting more handsome each year"

"I've gone grey" he cofted "I started going grey six years ago"

"I know"

"You like that I look old?" He chuckled kissing his jaw line as Mycroft's hands started to undress him slowly

"You have always been very attractive Gregory though you were married and I assumed straight but I did find that with I liked your greying hair and your laugh lines a lot"

"Never heard that before, Carolyn hated it"

"Carolyn was foolish to not appreciate you"

"Are you sweet talking me into bed Mr. Holmes?"

"Is it working?"

"What do you think"

BREAK

Morning came and Greg slowly woke up and smiled with his eyes still closed as he felt the warm body under his, he had curled up with his head on Mycroft's chest during the night and enjoyed the feeling of the soft chest hairs as Mycroft's chest slowly inhaled and exhaled. He snuggled closer sighing happily before his eyes opened, Mycroft was chuckling softly his eyes a sky blue smiling softly.

"Good Morning Gregory, did you sleep well"

"Hmm" he hummed

"Why don't you get cleaned up" he flashed an evil smirk glancing down at Greg's sheets and chest

"I shall get breakfast" he added adding silently in his mind that the sound of Greg's barking laugh while unmusical and rough was a truly beautiful sound as he climbed out of bed and headed into Greg's small kitchen, placing a quick text message to Athena and started to assemble the tea as he heard the shower turn on. He returned to the bedroom and quickly stripped the sheets and collected his clothing, pulling on the trousers and white shirt as he poured the tea into Greg's chipped mugs.

He had just placed them onto the small dining table as a soft knocked was heard from the door. He smiled and pulled it open to see a small cardboard box from his favourite French bakery and an overnight bag he knew would contain some clean clothes. He returned to the kitchen and put out the breakfast items and turned as Greg wandered into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a slightly damp white worn t-shirt running the towel over his hair drying it. His hair stuck up at all angles and smiled widely at Mycroft as he threw his towel onto the back of his chair

"My? This is awesome, how did you get hot croissants?" He grinned as he placed a kiss lightly onto his lips and sat down picking up the steaming tea and taking a large gulp.

"Athena is invaluable" Mycroft smirked sitting down and taking a small sip of his own beverage smiling as Greg took a bite of the croissant and his eyes widened as he fought a smile as he quickly swallowed.

"Wow, these are amazing"

"They are my favourite from a small French bakery across town" He answered

"You didn't need to do this"

"I wanted too, you deserve to be spoilt occasionally"

Mycroft walked around the small table and tilted Greg's face up towards him placing a soft kiss onto Greg's red blushing cheeks before placing a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"My?" He blushed deeply up at him, turning sharply to look at the door when the bell rang several times hurriedly

"Let me get that" he muttered walking over and pulling open the door

"Daddy!" A young female voice cried out happily and Greg had his daughter in his arms squeezing him tightly

"Izz" He smiled happily returned her hug before his smile slipped as he looked up at his ex wife as Izzy rushed inside, threw her backpack onto the lounge walking off into the apartment.

"Carolyn" He greeted politely

"Greg" She answered coldly handing him an overnight bag roughly

"Hmm Carolyn, I don't want to be rude but I don't understand?"

"Honestly Greg, don't be difficult, you got shared custody so here she is"

"You know I love having Izzy but you are not meant to just bring her here when you want"

"It's not like you have a life Greg, the bottom of a bottle doesn't count as a life"

"You can't just dump her here when you and the PE teacher have plans Carolyn" he sighed tiredly

"Look, Pete and I have a party to get too so just do me a favour"

Greg looked at her blankly

"I'm not having her only when it suits you Carolyn, and it's a 24 hour party?"

"Jesus Greg, I'm asking for one night without her. One night with her playing constantly and playing music from people I have never heard of. One night without her correcting my speech and telling me that my make up tests on animals and exactly what that involves"

"I'm not here just so you and Pete can have a date night" he fumed angrily

"Jealous? Just because you don't have a sex life don't take it out on me. Do you even remember what that is like? We've been separated for five years and divorced for three Greg, You resent me for moving on and having someone I care about in my life, would you like me to be a drunk shell of myself like you? We all cant be horny middle aged unhappy men Greg" she ranted at the door

"I do not believe there is anyone here that fits that description" A cold voice added from behind Greg, Mycroft slowly walked over and glared at Carolyn until she took a small step back

"I also believe it would be best for your child if you reframe from such displays and name calling since Greg has not acted as immaturely as you and it is likely that Isabel will resent you if you continue to talk poorly of her father who she clearly adores"

"And you are?" She snapped

"Mycroft Holmes" He smiled his trade mark sinister smile that sent the colour off Carolyn's face turning her white quickly

"Would you like me to leave Gregory? We can discuss matters later" he added in a softer tone but still crisp and professional, his eyes showed emotion.

"No, no, no" he answered turning to look at Carolyn

"I am more than happy to have Iz today and tonight, I am working in the morning and unable to get her to school so you will do it" He answered firmly to Carolyn

"Next time you would like to organise my weekend with my daughter call me like outlined in the agreement I would like to not have to go back to the lawyers again but besides that you need to check and see if I am available"

"Its your day off Greg so why are you talking business anyway" she bitched

"Mycroft isn't here for an early business meeting Carolyn" He snapped angrily

"We were having breakfast after a night out at the embassy gala and I had hoped to send the day with Mycroft and take in the new art exhibit"

"You and Mycroft" She stuttered looking back at the cold staring dangerous eyes of the older Holmes

"Yes Ms. Smith" Mycroft added "I am sure I will be seeing much more of you in the future but I am not say it has been or will be a pleasure" he muttered darkly

"Gregory perhaps you should check Isabel and see if she would like to see the art exhibit before lunch and I have tickets for the symphony hall tonight she might enjoy"

"Have a good day and date night Carolyn" Greg added politely before shutting the door

"I am so sorry" Greg muttered into Mycrofts ear before kissing him quickly on the lips

"How long ago was your daughter diagnoses as a child genius?" He asked walking down the apartment towards the music room

"You could tell?"

"Yes, why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I am use to protecting her, Carolyn isn't keen on it and I do all I can to support and urge her in her musical and intellectual endeavours but I try so hard to make sure she is still a kid and acts like a kid not some show off and rude genius"

"You don't want to raise a Sherlock" Mycroft understood slowly

"Yes"

"Not all child genii or genii in general are like Sherlock"

"I know, I just haven't met any others besides Izz and Sherlock"

"Yes you have" he answered

"Your… your….."

"Yes Gregory I was five when my parents were told and Sherlock didn't get diagnoses until he was almost ten"

"Izz was seven"

"I would like to meet her, we can tell her I am a work collegue or friend what ever you wish"

"Izz" Greg called loudly, a young eleven year old girl wandered out of the music room with her head in a music book, her jeans were the latest skinny fashion and bright aqua. Her brown hair was braided off her face falling down her back over her grey t-shirt and her cream cropped cardigan, bright intelligent brown eyes looked up at her father and glanced at Mycroft with curiosity

"This is Mycroft, Izz"

"Hello, its nice to meet you Mycroft"

"It's a pleasure Isabel"

"Have you and Daddy been dating long?" She asked

"No, it's very recent otherwise I know your Father would have told you"

"Are you okay with this Izz?"

"Of course, has Mum gone?"

"Yes"

"She took away my iPod and made me miss my lesson with Mr. Gerard so she could go shopping for a dress for her silly date tonight"

"You missed your piano lesson?"

"Just the one yesterday, we made the rest this week"

"I would like to hear you play Isabel sometime, I understand you are a very talented"

"Really?" she smiled happily and rushed over to the piano

"Do you play?" She asked

"Yes"

"Well?"

"Concert level"

"Really?"

"Yes I started lessons when I was three. My mother was very pushy with musical instruments my brother plays the violin"

"Daddy is a great guitar player, I think I get my musical talent from him"

"You are far better than me" Greg smiled

"Mycroft and I was thinking of going and seeing the new art exhibit today"

"OH!" She exclaimed brightly "I wanna see that, can we please"

"Of course and Mycroft has some tickets to the what was it?"  
"Tickets to the Symphony hall for his evening"

"NO WAY" She screamed excitedly "Really? Can I go?"

"Of course" Mycroft smiled kindly "After the performance we can have a look around as well, the music director is an old friend"

Her eyes had swelled into large disks of amazement and she grinned and nodded eagerly

"Well we better get ready to get to the exhibit"

"OH I gotta go and see if I have anything to wear to the symphony, what do you wear to the symphony? I only packed jeans"

"We can pick you up a new dress on the way back" Greg smiled since it was so rare for his daughter to be concerned with clothes as she ran off happily

"You are amazing" he looked at Mycroft happily

"I was fifteen when Sherlock was born" he added "Sherlock was ten and I was"

"25" Greg added

"Yes"

"Your secretly good with children aren't you?"

"Only genius ones"

"You are already spoiling her"

"Encouraging her passion is not spoiling and I get to send time with her handsome father as well"

"How clever of you"

"Did you expect different of a Holmes" he grinned

BREAK

Greg felt like he in a strange alternate reality, he was walking back into his apartment after spending the morning at the art museum and a comfortable lunch at a nearby café. Izzy bombarded Mycroft with questions about music and Greg's surprise about how easily Mycroft talked with Izz and moved the conversation onto her schooling and other interests. He smiled happily when they were leaving the café when Izz took his arm and whispered softly

"I like him Daddy"

"So do I" he smiled as they wandered into a department store he felt her flinch slightly as they walked in, he sighed pre teenage girls and their self-esteem are so fragile.

"Isabel" Mycroft spoke clearly "This is Linda, she is a personal shopper who has helped me many times since fashion is not something I have any eye for and I know your father is the same. She will help you find something lovely for this evening, take your time and we will be just over here browsing the books"

Izzy nodded and Linda greeted her with a kind smile, easily easing Iz into conversation about the symphony in the evening and music in general.

"A personal shopper?" Greg chuckled as they walked away

"It was Athena's suggestion, she made it very clear that it is important that young women feel confident and beautiful. I felt that she would not enjoy looking for a dress with us but Linda will select something that Isabel will like and is age appropriate"

"You are spoiling her"

Mycroft smiled sadly

"I haven't had any one to spoilt in a long time, if I am over stepping please tell me I just enjoy it. She deserves to be spoilt, as do you" He added shyly

Greg smiled and brushed Mycroft's hand briefly, he had not been lying about not being one for public displays of affection but he did want to kiss Mycroft for his sweet words. He was happily surprised when Mycroft quickly stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before walking off with a kind smile. They sat down at a large table among the shelves of books and chatted easily as they waited half an hour before Greg's phone rang

"Izz?" he nodded a few times before adding "Ahuh, okay we are on our way back" They returned to the young woman section and Izz called out from over the door of the change room, they stood to one side of the main door and Izzy came out smiling widely. Her dress was a deep purple with a wide full skirt that flared out around her knees as she twirled happily for the men, it sat at her collar bones in a gentle scoop neckline with capped sleeves.

"Beautiful Izzy, just beautiful sweetheart" Greg smiled holding his arms out and twirling her around

"Okay, let's get you the dress" he pushed her back into the change room and smiled at Mycroft

BREAK

Mycroft had left to see to a few 'things' at the office leaving father and daughter to enjoy their time alone, they watched some television, talked school and friends before Izzy smiled cheekily at her father

"How did you meet Mycroft"

"Really?"

"You can answer me now or I'll ask Mycroft and embarrass you both tonight"

"Through a work colleague" He answered

"How long have you known him?"

"Six years"

"How long have you been dating?" She asked cagey

"Well I guess that hmm" he stuttered

"Please Daddy tell me you weren't having an affair with Mycroft while you and Mum were married"

"No Isabel" Mycroft spoke from the door having let himself in when his knock was not heard from their seats in the music room

"I have known your Father for ten years and admired him the majority of that time but either myself or your Father started any sort of relationship until the divorce had been finalised and your Father had time to adjust and deal with the end of his marriage to your Mother. We have only been dating as you asked a few days, he was reluctant to admit it since it is very new and he was not sure if we were in fact dating at all"

"Okay" Izzy smiled "I like you and I would like you to stick around" She added before looking at her Dad

"I'm going to get ready for tonight, Daddy said we can get Chinese before the performance" She grinned rushing off

"Had she been questioning you long?" He followed Greg out of the music room into the lounge room

"No, she didn't get past how and when before you arrived" He chuckled sitting down on the lounge heavily looking at Mycroft grinning

Mycroft sat down next to Greg as he heard the shower turn on, he turned towards Greg and with a fluid movement pulled the shorter man towards him and into a hard passionate crushing kiss that curled Greg's toes and ripped a deep groan from him as Mycroft moved away.

"I've been waiting to do that all day" Mycroft smiled

Greg returned the kiss pulling Mycroft into another hard kiss which he quickly deepened trying to show his thanks and amazement of the situation into the kiss.

Mycroft moved back and took a deep breath looking at Greg with flushed cheeks and red lips.

"I wasn't sure if what I said to Izzy was the right thing but I would like to see you more"

"Are you officially asking me out" Greg grinned

"Would that include dinners, dates and spending time together? More nights together and lazy days off?" He asked

"Yes"

"Then yes" Mycroft muttered quietly

"Good and yes" He kissed Mycroft briefly before adding "Izz will talk for weeks about this"

"I enjoy going but going alone I have never overly enjoyed, I believe I will like the company of both you and Isabel"

"Okay I'm going to change are you okay out here?"

"Yes it seems Isabel is here, would you humor me with a song or two while we wait on your father?"

"Of course" She grinned and rushed into the music room

"We will be fine Gregory"

BREAK

Mycroft enjoyed hearing Isabel play before Greg returned into the music room wearing black suit pants paired with the blue shirt and vest from the night before with a leather jacket. Mycroft looked Greg up and down and gave him a shy smile which Greg returned as he watched Mycroft send of a quick text.

Greg locked up the apartment and they walked downstairs, Greg smiled at the black car which pulled up and when Mycroft held out his hand for Izzy helping her into the car in her new dress, thick black pea coat and her black boots. He waved Greg into the car and climbed in after him, Izzy was buzzing in excitement about the car and the evening. She bounced in her seat asking questions eagerly, when they pulled up at her favourite Chinese restaurant she climbed out after Mycroft and her father. Greg slung a lazy arm around his daughters shoulders and headed inside, as Izzy walked she reached out and took Mycroft's hand pulling him inside with then. Mycroft smiled softly at Izzy and Greg shyly before sitting down

After completing dinner they arrived at the beautifully lit up concert hall, Mycroft stepped out first straighing his suit calmly, Greg followed and whistled in awe under his breath while Izzy climbed out and Mycroft smiled as her face lit up. Her eyes swelled in size, taking in the whole seen and a smile stretched her face

"WOW" she breathed, she turned to look at her father and Mycroft "This is unreal" she added to her father's raised eyebrow

Mycroft smiled kindly and offered her his arm to walk inside, she grinned and wrapped her arm through his bent elbow happily as she gushed with questions and thoughts and comments on the performers, the music composer and comparing them to others she had heard

"Though I've never seen either live, just all the cd's Daddy buys me" she added

"This way Isabel, it will be starting momentarily"

They entered the box and she rushed to the edge to look down and take in the view, Greg whispered into in his ear softly with a hand on his hips firmly

"You are going to be her favourite person for a very long time"

"Too much? I don't want to over step my place"

Mycroft turned around, twisting so that Greg's hands wrapped themselves around him into an embrace, Greg placed a kiss on his lips before joining his daughter taking in the view.

"This is amazing" Izzy gushed

"Mycroft is great" She added leaning closer

"He sure is" Greg smiled

END


End file.
